


Part 1- No Love Lost, No Love Found

by MansiJain



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco, Cruel Harry, Dark Harry, Dark Harry Potter, Dark fic, Harry respects Severus, Harry seeks revenge, Harry wants to hurt Draco, M/M, Parental Severus, Top Harry, Top Harry Potter, cute baby, explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-10-25 21:06:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10772424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MansiJain/pseuds/MansiJain
Summary: Harry loved Draco and gave everything he had to the relationship he had with Draco. Yet Draco betrayed him. Devastated and angry, Harry flees off. Belatedly he realizes about the child he is bearing. A kind woman offers to bear the child in her womb. Years elapse and his hatred grows. On a fine morning, Draco receives a letter from his son, a son he doesn't know exists. Dark HarryI am updating the chapters!





	1. Sick

_**Series Name: No Love Lost, No Love found** _

_**Title- 1-No Love Lost, No Love found** _

_**Summary: Harry loved Draco  and gave everything he had to the relationship he had with Draco. Yet Draco betrayed him. Devastated and angry, Harry flees off. Belatedly he realizes about the child he is bearing. A kind woman offers to bear the child in her womb. Years elapse and his hatred grows. On a fine morning, Draco receives a letter from his son, a son he doesn't know exists. Dark Harry**_

_**Pairings: HP/DM, SS/SB, RW/HG, BZ/PP. Dark Harry.** _

_**A/N: Ummm. Well there are some changes and some things will remain unchanged. Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black are alive. Tom Riddle was defeated but is not dead. Unlike what Dumbledore wanted, Harry reunited all the parts of his horcruxes and he is not a dark lord any more. He has borne his sentence and was let out early because of his good conduct. He lives as a recluse in Riddle Manor now. That's it. Please read.** _

_**Dark fic. Dark Harry. When I say dark, I mean it. Happy ending, though, so don't worry.** _

**_Chapter-1_ **

**_Sick_ **

Harry hissed " _Bind_ " and smirked when hands and feet of the very handsome blonde tied to the head and bed posts. He raised his right hand and conjured a leather belt.

SMACK.

The blonde cried and Harry whispered softly "You like this?"

SMACK.

"You like it, don't you. You like to be my bitch and you love it when I whip your back."

SMACK.

"You are a bloody twisted freak Potter." The blonde whimpered and Harry whipped him harder.

SMACK

SMACK

"Remain in your limits and I might be lenient with you. You don't really want to know how twisted I am, eh?" Harry whispered and his soft voice did not hide the fact that he meant each and every word of it.

SMACK.

The belt landed again and Harry asked "Or, do you?", his head turned towards right and eyes tracing the blonde's back menacingly.

"No."

SMACK

"You have been a bad bad boy tonight so I am not going to prepare you at all. I will make it painful and bloody for you darling."

With these words Harry threw the whip away and looked at the little twitching hole between two very sexy arse cheeks and his eyes returned to the man's blonde hair. He could imagine _him_ lying submissively beneath him, being punished for what he did all those years ago and his temper flared.

_How dare he?_

His placed his hands on the man's shoulder and caressed the skin.

The man moaned in desire and Harry smirked. First came a gentle scratch on the shoulders which caused the man to groan throatily begging for more. Then came the main part. Harry had straddled the man's upper thighs and elongated his nails magically. He made them sharp and then he placed them on the man's upper back.

He dragged his nails roughly from his upper back to the small of the man's back and the man screamed in pain. He could almost imagine _him_ screaming beneath him, screaming for mercy, for forgiveness for what _he_ had done.

"Sick. You are sick Potter."

Harry's heart burned with fury and he growled, dragging his nails over the man's hips and pressing them to make him bleed. His back was already bleeding and Harry relished in it.

"I will show you sick."

Harry pressed his nails near his little hole and the man moaned in pain, his head stretched up and his mouth open but Harry continued pressing until the skin bled.

The man bled and screamed and struggled. Harry flicked his fingers and thorns erupted in the silk binds around his wrist.

"The more you struggle, the more sharp will the thorns become."

He accioed his belt and whipped the man's back, specifically where his nails had bruised. The man screamed and his back bled and Harry laughed. The man struggled and the thorns became sharper and his hands bled and the man screamed again, moaning in pain and Harry laughed delightedly, caressing his back with his nails and relishing the scream and groans of pain that the man was emitting. He traced his fingers on his hips and spread the blood everywhere. The moans of pain turned into moans of pleasure and that was when Harry positioned his cock on the twitching, red hole.

He was only half hard. Unlike what this man would have thought, these things did not really turn him on.

Nothing and no one did anymore.

Only _he_ turned Harry on and one day Harry will extract his revenge from _him_ and that day will come soon.

"I will show you." Harry hissed and bit a scratched bruise on the man's back hard. The man screamed loudly in pain and Harry laughed darkly and mockingly.

No these things brought him satisfaction and it was not like he was forcing himself on the man. The man was a whore and Harry had bought him for a lot of money. He had warned him that Harry liked blood and rough play.

He plunged inside the hole cruelly and the man shouted in pain.

"SHOUT." Harry shouted and he thrust inside the tight hole. The man shouted and struggled, leading to more blood and pain and Harry thrust again.

"AHHHH. Please."

"SCREAM. BEG ME FOR MERCY."

It was easy to imagine _him_ beneath Harry, screaming for mercy, _his_ beautiful body red and punished for what _he_ did.

"Sick. You are sick." The other man moaned and Harry slapped his back hard, leading to another moan.

He thrust and thrust and thrust and relished in the other man's screams and shouts and moans and blood. When he finally emptied himself inside the man, he knew that the man had come before him. The man was a true submissive. Harry had known that and had picked him because of this very thing.

Not that he cared. He hated blondes and he would have fucked him until he died. This one's hair were just like him and Harry had wanted to hurt him. Thus the blood and bruises.

He got off from the man's body and the man whimpered. He slapped his arse cheeks hard.

The man shouted in pain and begged him "Please."

"Yesssss." Harry hissed and grabbed his arse cheeks, "Beg me. beg me."

"Please. Let me go please."

A surge of satisfaction passed throughout his body because he could imagine him begging Harry and he finally flicked his fingers to let the man go but not before smacking his arse hard twice as hard again and again.

He moved towards the big window opposite his bed after leaving the notes on the man's back.

"Leave." He muttered mercilessly.

"But-"

"I have paid you. Now leave before I bruise the rest of your body as well." He hissed and the man left. Harry heard a sob and did not care. He wanted the man gone and would have fucked him bloody once again if the man had stayed a second longer.

Harry was left alone in his room, glaring at the sky. His hands were clutching the window sill. Turning his head towards right, he saw a few droplets of the man's blood on his left hand fingers.

With a smirk, he brought them to his mouth and licked it, relishing the moans that his nails had caused.

_How dare he._

Harry punched the window sill and ignore the sharp pain it caused on his hands, glaring at the sky.

"Daddy." All it took to calm him down was the small and sleepy voice of his son.

A flick of his fingers and the room was clean, all traces of blood and pain vanished. Another flick and he was dressed in a green shirt and brown shorts.

With a wide smile, he turned around and knelt down to welcome Severus, his five year old son, warmly. He had named his son after Severus because he was the only man Harry respected and considered his father.

Severus Snape was also the man he had not contacted for the past five years despite of the never ending owls of the man. He was the only man, the letters of whom were allowed to reach him.

Severus knew.

Severus knew everything and Harry knew that he would be disappointed in Harry and Severus was the only one he couldn't bear disappointment of. Severus would not like what Harry had become. But Severus won't be able to change anything as well. He must be happy with Sirius and had suffered and sacrificed enough for Harry. Harry would not return to ruin his happy life, not anymore.

Harry opened his arms wide and smiled widely as his son with black straight hair and green eyes ran in his arms. Thank Merlin, Sev did not inherit _his_ hair or eyes.

"My little son. I love you so much." Harry whispered, his head buried in his son's hair.

"Love you too. Daddy." His son whispered. It was time for his morning bath and Harry picked him up. He was looking ahead and felt eyes on him.

Harry turned and found his five year old son looking sadly at him. Harry raised his eyebrows playfully and smiled at him. Eyes did not change and lips did not smile but small arms went around his neck and Harry closed his eyes, burying his face in his son's hair.

For a moment, he felt remorse in his heart but then that bastard came in front of his eyes and remorse vanished, leaving a desire to take revenge behind, a desire to hurt, to cause pain, to make him bleed. Harry had trusted him. Harry had not trusted anyone except Severus, but Harry had trusted him. Harry had sacrificed his dignity for _him_ and he-

_How dare he_

To hurt all of them, people for whom he had sacrificed everything, his happiness and they had ridiculed him for his nature, for what he was. They had thrown him out of their houses.

_How dare they._

What was the point of owling him an year later, begging his apology for what they had done to him.

_Forgive us, Harry..._

_We are sorry Harry..._

_We were blind Harry..._

_Please come back Harry..._

_"How dare they._ _I will show everyone. Will show everyone what I am."_ He knew that he had hissed aloud in parseltongue and Sev was a parslemouth. But Sev loved him, no matter what Harry was and did and his purity and innocence calmed Harry down. After all, Sev was all he had now. Sev was his life, his breath. Sev was the only person he loved other then Severus.

Harry did not love _him_. He did not love anyone else. They had proven Voldemort right. Before accepting defeat the dark lord had challenged him that the people for whom he was fighting and specifically the man for whom he had sacrificed his self respect would stab him in his back and they had, everyone except Severus and Voldemort had known that as well.

_Bastards. How dare they._

" _I hate them. Everyone. Will show them._ " Unconsciously, Harry hissed again and decided to take the first step today itself.

_I am coming Tom Marvolo Riddle._

XXXX

He failed to notice the tears that trickled down his son's small cheeks. Sev loved his daddy. Daddy was hurting and Sev did not know how to make it good. He tried by stroking his father's hair and it worked. Daddy started humming Sev's favourite lullaby and Sev's placed his face on daddy's shoulders. As they passed the corridoors of their manor, he pledged to find out what was hurting daddy and make it go once he had grown up a bit.

He only hoped that it won't be late by then. His daddy was all he had. He could live without his school friends but he couldn't live without his daddy.

"My little baby,

My sweetest baby

daddy loves you.

Don't you worry,

daddy is always with you..."

He wanted to tell daddy that he would always be with his daddy as well and that he loved his daddy the most but daddy won't listen, not now. Sev decided to try later when daddy would be a little calm.

He just hoped that it won't be too late by then. That he would be able to save his daddy. He did not want his daddy to punish anyone. He needed to find out what was hurting him.

"I love you daddy."

"Love you too, my baby." Daddy whispered and Sev burrowed in his neck, trying to figure out his first step.

_Who hurt you daddy._

XXXX

Please review.

Ummm. I know that Harry is a bit dark. I did tell you.. Thanks for reading. Please review.


	2. Regret

_**Chapter-2** _

_**Regret** _

"I don't understand how could you have been so stupid. What possessed you Draco?" Father snapped at him and mother mirrored father "Honestly Draco. Why would you go and boast about your private time with Harry in front of everyone is really beyond me. Have I taught you nothing."

"I had honestly thought that it will be a one off. I had never even thought that I would want to talk to him." Draco muttered, looking at the fireplace.

"Oh! And one behaves like this with people whom you consider one offs." Mother looked at him incredulously and he averted his eyes.

"Live with your mistakes then and do something." Father snapped again. Honestly, Draco knew that they were right. But Draco just couldn't forget anything. He couldn't forget that night. He couldn't forget Harry's face when Voldemort had displayed every instance when Draco had bluffed about Harry to his friends in front of him. He couldn't forget that Harry had bloody sacrificed for him. How could he forget that the Gryffindor had saved his parents and had then gone through torture to save Draco as well.

"But I want to apologise to him."

"He won't forgive you Draco and I don't blame him. In fact I sympathise with him. It was all over the prophet. He couldn't face anyone. Your mother and I had seen the way several boys looked at his -" Father's voice was cold and he knew that father would have continued. Draco cut him off "Please don't."

Mother continued where father had been cut off though "What do you expect from him Draco. Even today, five years later, you have been receiving loud and indecent owls enquiring the colour of Harry's-" and Draco interrupted her as well "Please mother. I can't listen to all this."

"You should have thought of this when you were boasting about it to your classmates." Father snapped at him, his voice a bit higher.

"I was drunk." Draco argued weakly because he knew that he was tipsy but he was in control of his tongue. He could have and should have prevented it from slipping. He should not have told them anything about that night, leave alone the colour of Harry's boxers and the volume of his moans.

He shook his head to stop the train of his thought. Those were not the worst things he had said. He had been too drunk and had not thought about anything except the fact that his slytherin mates would respect him more if he told them that he had conquered the Wizarding Britain's golden boy.

The plan had been successful and they had looked upon him but Harry's eyes had pierced him. They had shaken him apart. It had indeed been all over the prophet and everyone, both boys and girls had been looking at Harry with lust in their eyes.

His best friends had abandoned him and so had his Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, saying that they would not support a boy who had lost his dignity for a bloody Malfoy. Severus had unfortunately been unconscious at that time. He was still recovering from Nagini's bite.

Draco had been drowning in the false cheers and smiles of his false friends. He had not known the implications of his stupid act.

Later on when Harry disappeared from the face of earth and Draco couldn't find him anywhere and Severus had slapped him right on his face and his parents had scolded him, he had realized what he had done.

He had tried to make an excuse to himself that it was ok. It had been a one off and that he would soon replace the memory of that night with several others but to no avail.

No one knew where he was, not even Severus. Severus had stopped talking to Draco soon after he had woken up and had realized what Draco had done. As far as Draco knew Harry's friends and godfathers had also been trying to contact him but till date, Harry had not replied to anyone.

"Draco. Listen to us." Father barked and brought him out of his musings.

"Yes father."

"We had not called you over here to stare at our faces and listen to us scolding you. We have no interest in living with a man who could sink so low." Father replied and Draco winced.

"I am sorr-" Draco started, ashamed. This was not the first time and won't be the last.

Mother sighed before cutting him off impatiently, "Save it for someone who trusts your apologies Draco. We were emptying some old trunks that we had brought from the Wiltshire Manor and found the Malfoy family Tapestry that we had unstuck from the wall because of the Dark lord. We reinstalled it and your father enabled the family magic that kept it going again. Go and have a look at it immediately. It is in the fifth sitting room."

Draco stood up and looked at the floor, his hands stuck in his pockets "Ok Mother."

"And leave after that. We have no intentions to see you unless you have corrected your mistakes. Do not expect any help from us." Father barked and Draco flinched.

He had never expected his parents to be so disappointed in him for what he had done. He had thought that they had hated Harry. Imagine his surprise when he saw his father glare at him furiously and lecture him about how love should not be taken advantage of and how he will regret for what he had done.

His mother had towered over him and asked him not to show his face to her ever again and he had thought that they will kick him out.

Instead they had left the manor, saying that he was their son despite all his faults and they couldn't just throw him on the streets. Draco had never been more ashamed.

He walked slowly towards the fifth sitting room and went inside to have a look at the tapestry.

Ignoring the topmost branches and extended branches, he looked at his father and mother's names. His mouth opened in shock when his eyes fell upon his name because the tapestry should have ended at that. But it didn't. Harry's name was linked to his and then their was the name of a child who was supposed to be Harry's and his, Severus Potter.

Draco stared and stared, trying hard to believe his eyes.

How was it possible. Male pregnancies were very rare and they required potions. Harry had not had any potion and they had had sex only once. Harry had not told him, not even once. He had just disappeared.

Draco staggered when he realized that he had gone through those insults and dirty looks while he was carrying their baby.

_Merlin!_

He understood his parents's anger now. He ran back to talk to his parents and found them sitting silently near the fireplace. Father with his hands on his knees, looking at the fire furiously and mother with her hands on her head as if she was having a headache.

"Mother. Father." He whispered.

"You have not left yet." Father barked at him and mother's hands tightened on her head. "Leave us be. Honestly, Draco you should be ashamed of yourself."

"I- I am sorry. What should I do now? I don't even know where he is." Draco muttered, his eyes on his frustrated father.

Father stood up and walked towards him menacingly.

"Lucius." Mother barked loudly and he turned "Ask him to leave, Cissa. I can't take it anymore. The child must be around five now and Merlin only knows how Mr. Potter is raising him alone, after all he went through his entire life."

Mother sighed and looked at him annoyed and Draco backed off in the face of mum's fury "We can't help you Draco. You are not a child. Help yourself. Do whatever you wish. Let us live in peace. We have enough things to regret in life. Do not add anything."

"But-"

"Leave." Father spoke coldly, his eyes furious and mother sighed "Go and see Dumbledore. He knows everything and is a bloody Gryffindor at heart. He would help you."

He did not even get the opportunity to say anything. He had just opened his mouth when father flicked his wand and he found himself standing out of the manor, looking at the small manor helplessly.

It changed everything. What should he do? Where should he find Harry? He had written some letters but they had been returned to him. Should he tell Dumbledore and Severus?

Perhaps he should. They would help him, if not for him, then for Harry and the child.

So, their was only one alternative left. He closed his eyes and apparated outside Hogwarts.

XXXX

Miles away, Harry pressed the tip of his knife in the belly button of a beautiful blonde and looked with a smirk when the blood seeped out. Slowly, he dragged the knife towards his chest and licked the blood that the trail left. He had warned this one as well and this time he had been clear that he liked blood and causing pain and would not tolerate any tears. The blonde had told him that he was into these things and was currently lying with his hands tied together above him, moaning loudly.

It did not seem that he was enjoying it but it did not matter. Harry wanted to cause pain to and he pressed harder to make the man scream in pain.

"Please." The man shouted and Harry slapped his face hard, shouting "Shut up. I told you, did I not and I am paying a handsome amount of money to you." The man whimpered and he threw the knife away before conjuring a leather whip. The man looked terrified and Harry could imagine Draco lying helplessly like this and it fueled his fury. He wanted revenge and very soon he would have it.

"Sick. you are sick." The man screamed in pain when Harry slapped his cheeks hard once again. The man screamed and begged him to stop but Harry simply laughed.

He did not know if the man was simply playing his part or was really in pain and he didn't care. 

Sick. They call him sick. He had not been sick. He had just wanted love but all he got was betrayal.

_How dare he tell all those things to them. He had no right._

The pain and shame in his chest renewed itself when he remembered the things he had read in the Prophet that day, the things that only Malfoy had known. His deepest secrets and fantasies that he had told no one but Malfoy because he had never slept with anyone else, not even a girl.

_SMACK_

_My dear readers, my reliable source told me a very astonishing secret yesterday..._

_Harry likes pain mixed with pleasure..._

_SMACK_

_Harry Potter wears red boxers..._

_SMACK_

_Our Harry has a big and a delicious cock..._

_SMACK_

Fell the whip and he growled in satisfaction when he heard the man's screams of pain.

"Please. _"_

"Harry Potter shows no mercy." Harry hissed and laughing loudly, he started whipping the man's bloody body, relishing in the other man's pain and blood.

He would avenge his dignity. Just wait Malfoy. I will be back and I will show you what I am.

 _You will regret it._ He hissed subconsciously and glared at nothing in particular.

He just had to meet Riddle first. The man had refused to meet him day before yesterday but he would meet him soon.

Either by Riddle's choice or by force, but meet he would.

XXXX


	3. Tom Marvolo Riddle part I

**_Chapter-3_ **

**_Tom Marvolo Riddle Part I_ **

"Sev. Have you completed your homework?" Harry asked. He had dressed Sev in his school dress and they were sitting at the table having breakfast.

Sev looked at him, pouting and Harry tried his best to stop himself from picking him up and kissing his cheeks. At five his son was really adorable.

Slowly, he shook his head and Harry crossed his arms sternly. "I forgot to do maths homework daddy."

"What will you tell your Ms. Merrythought?" Harry asked and pursed his lips so that he would not smile because Sev's eyes widened comically in alarm.

"Daddy, can you write a note that I am not feeling well?" Sev asked and Harry grinned before shaking his head in denial "No."

"But she will tease me and then everyone will laugh." Sev whined and Harry ignored the fact that his whining belonged to someone else.

"No." He muttered, raising his eyebrows playfully.

"But then they will tease me daddy. Please. Pretty please." He whined and Harry shook his head firmly, "Then you would better remember it now onwards, my dear son."

Sev pouted adorably and Harry wanted to give in but he controlled the urge and instead, asked "Are you done with your breakfast? Has Belly given you your lunch?"

Sev nodded "Yes. But, please daddy."

"No buts and no please. You have to learn to face your mistakes Sev. I will not be their with you for your entire life." Harry mumbled, his eyes on his own plate.

When he looked up, Sev was not sitting in front of him. Something nudged his thigh and he turned aside in his chair to face the little boy glaring at him fiercely.

"Why do you keep on saying it?" He said and Harry found his anger adorable too. "I have already told you that I can't live without you."

"Sev, everybody -"

"I don't care what everybody does daddy. I love you and I can't live without you." He cut Harry off and tried to look as stern as he could, standing in front of him with his arms crossed and his eyes angry.

Harry sighed and picked him up, thereby placing him on his lap. "Okay. I won't say it again."

"Daddy. I want to bring some friends home today." Sev said, his head resting on Harry's chest.

"May I know their names." Harry asked cautiously. He couldn't risk any child of his old schoolmates knowing about his whereabouts. Now was not the right time.

Sev looked at him with intelligent eyes and Harry wondered what was going in his head.

"Mike and Martha." He muttered and Harry nodded, "Okay. Is it fine if I am a bit late?"

"Yes. I will send Belly if I want to talk to you." Sev said and traced the table with his finger. That was a sign that he wanted to ask something and was quiet because he was afraid Harry would be uncomfortable.

"What do you want to ask? You are getting late so tell me quickly." Harry muttered very softly, his head on Sev's head and his arms around his baby's. Sev was never afraid of him. He was afraid for him but never of him.

"You are hurt. Who hurt you?" Came the question in a small voice and Harry was rendered speechless for a few moments.

He shook himself out of his stupor and stood up with Sev in his arms, pasting a false smile on his face "Belly. Please leave Sev to his school."

"Yes Master Harry." The elf appeared out of nowhere and bobbed his head up and down in acceptance.

"Father. Listen to me please." Sev pleaded but Harry ignored it, murmuring "You are getting late Sev."

"You hurt yourselves more than you hurt them. I don't want to lose you father. You are all I have. You are-" Sev stopped for a second and then continued in a small voice "You are dying inside. Ple-" Sev begged, his hand in Belly's and Harry turned around, unable to face his son. He would have moved on but the fear that Sev hated him for what he does and will leave him one day crippled his mind and he spun around. He had thought that Sev had left.

But he had not. For some people, it might be impossible to grasp that a five year old child could be so matured, that a little child could say such things but it was not a surprise for him. Sev had always been thoughtful and intelligent. He stood there, his eyes looking at him warmly and his school bag hung behind him. He was looking at him softly and Harry couldn't express his insecurity.

Sev walked towards him.

Harry bent on his knees and placed his hands on them, just looking at his son.

"I will never leave you, daddy. You are hurting and I hate it. I love you." Sev spoke. Usually five year olds have an attention span of a teaspoon but not his Sev.

His green eyes did not waver from Harry's.

"Uncle Severus says that I must take care of you, that you have always been hurt. Please tell me who hurt you?" Sev said and Harry understood that Severus was behind Sev's matured words.

Harry had no words and he simply wrapped his arms around Sev's small body and held him close. His small hands stroked Harry's hair and he closed his eyes. It was as if his mother or father were trying to sooth him or perhaps Severus. He pulled back and their eyes met.

Harry saw acceptance in Sev's innocent eyes and he wondered what Sev saw in his. Madness. Insanity. Sickness.

He was startled when Sev kissed his nose suddenly.

"I am getting late. Bye. Love you." Sev called and Harry whispered back "Love you too."

Sev was a baby and would not understand. Harry had wanted Sev to be safe if his madness crossed lines. That is why he had owled Severus about Sev and had taken a promise from the other man to not reveal Sev's existence.

He shook his head and focused on his destination. Riddle Manor.

XXXX

Two minutes later found him in facing Tom's door. Before he could knock or even ring the bell, a house elf dressed in a weird looking dress appeared in front of and bowed "Welcome Mr. Harry Potter. Master Tom is waiting for you."

Harry's eyebrows rose in surprise. His surprise was not over the fact that Tom had known about his arrival. He was surprised that the elf looked happy to serve Tom. Of course Tom knew. The bastard always knew everything.

The elf opened the door and Harry entered inside. The elf muttered "I will bring tea." and vanished before Harry could reply. Harry walked inside, his wand in his pocket.

A beautiful music was being played and he jumped in surprise when his eyes fell upon Tom playing the piano. Last couple of years had done him good. The man looked sexy and Harry's eyes trailed over his neck to his broad shoulders. The shirt that he was wearing hugged his body and Harry wanted to remove that shirt and trail his hands over the skin underneath. The jeans were riding low and a patch of his skin was visible above it.

The music went on and Harry did not know what came over him. He walked towards the man and stood behind him. Tom's eyes were closed and Harry was already half hard. He touched Tom's neck with his little finger and trailed the finger softly from his ear to the junction of his shoulder and neck. Harry had expected the man to stop playing. But Tom did not stop. The softness of the music transformed into something sensual and Harry could not control himself anymore. He had wanted to do this ever since Tom had got his body back.

He had made the decision to integrate the soul pieces when he had ran away to save Malfoy from Voldemort and Voldemort had displayed Malfoy's memories in front of him, memories in which he was flaunting about how Harry had-

Fuck it. Harry's temper flared and he growled in Tom's ears. His eyes remained closed and Harry nuzzled his nose in the man's neck. His hands opened his shirt buttons and the bloody man still did not stop playing.

"Want to hurt you. " Harry whispered and Tom ignored him. "Want to make you beg."

Tom still kept playing the piano and Harry became furious.

"Stop playing." He growled and Tom did not comply. It flared his fury and he bit the man's neck hard, his nails scratching the man's chest.

"Stop." Harry growled and finished opening the buttons. His body was toned and Harry longed to whip it. He wondered if Tom would let him. He longed to see him squirming and moaning underneath him, begging him to fuck him, to have mercy, to spank him dirty.

TBC


	4. Tom Marvolo Riddle part II

_**Chapter-4** _

_**Tom Marvolo Riddle Part II** _

He trailed his hands all over the man's chest and squeezed his nipples. The keys stopped for a second and then the music started playing again.

Harry palmed Tom's trousers and noticed that he was hard. The man had a good self restraint and Harry wanted to break it. He bit Tom's ears and pressed his chest to Tom's back.

"I want to bend your arse on this very piano and spank it." He murmured and squeezed his right nipple painfully. Tom did not even flinch, though the bulge in his trousers was evident now.

"I want to whip you bloody. Will serve you good for all that you have done to hurt people all over the world." He whispered in his ears and trailed his tongue over his bite mark before biting again, harder this time, enough to make it bleed.

Yes he was insane and he did not care.

"I want to smack your face in the wall and fuck you dirty." He said. "People call me sick. Perhaps I am. I want to hurt you so much."

The music changed and Tom's hands did not even tremble on the piano. Harry's was furious to see this and he clutched his hair and pulled his head back.

"Stop it." He growled and expected the man to whimper in pain. The music stopped and then Tom opened his eyes and looked at him. There was no anger in them, just a knowing look. Tom smirked and Harry growled before crushing their lips together, his hands clutching the man's hair hard.

It was unfair that the man was more then seventy years old but after gaining his body, looked about twenty five now and was as handsome as ever. The kiss was brutal and punishing and Harry bit his lips, growling. He wanted to hurt him. He wanted to hurt him so much. His right hand that had been in his hair trailed to his nipples and pinched them hard. Tom moaned in his mouth and Harry breathed, finally having got a reaction he wished.

He spread Tom's legs and the angle was so awkward. Harry was standing and Tom was still sitting, his hands in Harry's hair. Harry slapped Tom's left thigh hard and wished that the trousers would just vanish. He wanted to whip his skin and he wanted to burn it. He wanted to make Tom scream. Tom would be able to take it. He knew pain and understood it. He could satisfy Harry and Harry had waited so long because Tom had not accepted to meet him. He had not wanted to impose but it was simply getting unbearable.

Only Tom Marvolo Riddle could satisfy his insane desires and he would have Tom if he wished to.

He pulled the man's hair with one hand and neared until their lips touched to whisper "Feels so good to have you pliant and helpless under me."

Harry crushed their lips again and pulled Tom up. A flick of his fingers and the desk vanished.

He trailed his lips to Tom's cheeks and bit him.

"You like this don't you Harry Potter. Having power over me. Over Tom Riddle, the most powerful wizard after you." Harry pushed his back towards the piano and pinned his hands on his either side.

With a flick of his hand, he conjured a knife.

"You want me because I am not afraid of you, because I won't cry like your other bed partners too. Because I can take everything you give. You want me hurt because I was the one who revealed his betrayal." Tom's red lips stretched in a smirk and Harry placed the knife on his lower lip.

"You speak too much, you know. For a man who has been ignoring my owls for the past two years, you speak too much." Harry pressed the knife on his lip and it pierced it, causing the blood to trickle from it's corner.

Tom's eyes darkened with lust and he smirked "Was testing your patience darling. You know how much I like provoking you."

Harry breathed hard and pulled back the knife, only to place it on Tom's neck. He kissed Tom's lips and a moan escaped them. Harry relished in the pained moan and dragged the knife to Tom's chest, leaving a trail of blood in it's wake.

"I want to fuck you, fuck you on this piano." Harry murmured seductively and suddenly his knife had vanished and he breathed hard when Tom whispered, a trail of blood trickling from the corner of his lips. "Not so easily darling. I am not one of your whores."

Harry had to practically close his eyes and bury his face in Tom's neck. The blood spread all over Harry's shirt and Tom's but he did not care.

"Shut up." He barked and Tom continued in a seductive voice "There is something painful in watching you like this Harry Potter, behaving like an animal, like a sick and insane man."

"I thought you hated me. " Harry asked, his lips trailing over Tom's neck. The man's arms were around him now, wrapping him in a hug. Harry was not used to hugs like these.

"I did. People change." Tom said and did not move at all. Harry murmured seductively "Let me fuck you."

"No." The firm answer came and the man continued "Let us sit and talk. Why did you want to meet me? "

The man was too intelligent for his own good. He pulled back and before he could lift a finger, Tom flicked his finger and all the traces of blood were gone.

His power was a turn on for Harry and the desire to have Tom beneath him begging for mercy showed itself again and Harry had to close his eyes to control himself from pushing the man on the floor and taking him there and then.

"Sit." He heard Tom speak and saw the smirk on the man's face. It was a bloody co incidence that Tom's eyes were green as well, a lighter shade to his but green nevertheless.

Harry nodded and sat on the sofa, as directed by the man.

Tom sat in front of him, his legs spread obscenely and his jeans did nothing to hide the prominent bulge between them. Harry stretched his body and placed his right ankle on his left knee.

Tom was still smirking at him when he muttered, looking right into his eyes "I wanted to fuck you. That was the only reason."

Unlike what he had expected, the smirk did not falter and Tom twisted his head to answer "You are lying, sweetheart."

Harry glared at the man quietly with dark and dangerous eyes and Tom stared right back, his eyes knowing "You wanted my advice as to your son's safety if you seek revenge from Draco and you wanted power over me too. These are the reasons of your wanting to meet me. Great Harry Potter embarrassed over wanting some advice from me."

"I hate you."

"I know." Tom's eyebrows rose mockingly and he continued "You hate everyone except your son and Severus. At least you think you do."

"Tell me." Harry asked impatiently. The man knew everything. He just wanted to know that his son would be safe.

"I am not a seer. I do not know. Now leave." Tom muttered and returned to his piano, having started playing again.

"I will return and then I will fuck you hard. And bloody." Harry barked dangerously, his eyes gleaming. Tom just shook his head, "Go away Potter. You don't have the balls to fuck Tom Riddle. Fuck off."

"I will come back."

"All bark and no bite. Get out."

Eyes furious and dark, he apparated from there, intending to go into a club to find someone else to fuck. Before apparating, he promised himself to return and finish what he had started.

He eyed Tom's arse for a few seconds already imagining it lifted in the air, inviting him to do with it as he pleased and licked his lips before apparating.

XXXX

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Now would be the right time. Just a hint and nothing more if you don't wish to be someone Potter wants revenge from._

_Rest will take care of itself._

_Goodbye._

XXXX

Please review.


	5. Lost Family

_**Chapter-5** _

**_ Lost Family _ **

Draco had arrived a while back and now he was looking at Severus and headmaster in shock. They had known that Harry had birthed his child. They had always known. He stared at them speechlessly, trying to gather his thoughts. He had just told them that his parents had told them about the existence of the child's name on the tapestry and Severus had gone to call his parents now.

They wanted to talk to him in everyone's presence, everyone who is connected. That meant that Weasley, Granger, Black and Lupin will also be there. Perhaps Lupin will come with Nymphadora. His son must be at school today.

A few minutes later, he heard Severus's footsteps. As always, Severus's eyes were hard. He had not forgiven Draco. Of course he hadn't. He had spent a lifetime trying to protect Harry and Draco had done what Voldemort couldn't.

"Severus-"

"Albus, ask him not to speak to me." He spoke coolly and Draco snapped at him before Dumbledore could speak a word "He is my child as well. How could you hide such a big thing from me?"

"Firstly, I had promised him not to reveal Sev's existence to anyone. Secondly, you were not worth knowing. You were an irresponsible selfish careless brat who did not even stop to think about the consequences of his foolish act." Severus snapped at him and Draco looked at his joined hands in shame.

"I am feeling sorry." Draco whispered and Severus spoke coldly "It does not change anything. The damage has already been done."

"What do you mean?" Draco asked and Albus Dumbledore who had stayed quiet till now spoke softly "Let everyone come Draco. We will talk in front of everyone's presence. After all, you all are responsible. It is only fair that you know what is about to happen."

Draco was alarmed when he sensed defeat in Dumbledore's voice and looked at the old man. Dumbledore was as powerful as Harry and Voldemort and Draco wondered why he was afraid.

"Hello Severus." Draco jumped in surprise when Sirius's voice appeared out of nowhere and turned around to notice Sirius looking at Severus. Severus was as usual ignoring the man. But Draco saw Severus's eyes and knew that Severus did not hate Sirius.

Others followed Sirius and soon the room was filled with whispers.

"Everyone. Please be seated." Dumbledore's voice was soft but firm and everyone settled down in a few seconds.

"What is the matter, Albus?" Lupin asked and Draco noticed that Nymphadora was not present with him.

"Yes headmaster. Is something wrong?" It was Granger who voiced it and Weasley followed her "What is Malfoy doing over here?"

"I assure you Mr. Weasley, you are as responsible as Draco is in all this. It would do you good to shut up and listen to us quietly."

Draco jumped again. Severus's reply had surprised him. When he looked at the man though, Severus glared at him. Draco averted his eyes to look at Dumbledore instead.

"We still do not know where Harry is but there is something you must know." Dumbledore whispered and Severus settled down as well.

"Is he all right?" Granger asked worriedly and Draco looked at Dumbledore expectantly.

"We do not know Ms. Granger. We are still not aware of his whereabouts. I have called this meeting to tell you that he had birthed a child with Draco, back when he had disappeared. He was expecting at that time."

A deafening silence followed Dumbledore's words. Draco looked around and noticed that everyone was gaping at Dumbledore.

"Why did you not tell us?" Weasley asked and Granger snapped at him on the behalf of the old man "Use your mind Ronald. We would have ridiculed the child just like we did with Harry. Of course, they hid it from us." Granger glared at Weasley and Weasley's cheeks tinged pink in mortification.

"It was not just my fault Hermione." He muttered softly, looking at the ceiling. Draco was shocked when Granger glare at Weasley and replied angrily "You bloody well know that you bloody brainwashed me. You fucking asshole, you blackmailed me emotionally. I was not against Harry or his affection for Malfoy. Look where your selfishness and hypocrisy has led us."

"Hypocrisy. What do you mean by bloody-"

"Don't you dare to swear in front of me. You despised Malfoys for discriminating against muggleborns and halfbloods. At least they never ridiculed anyone for their choices of life partner." Her hand was on her wand and it was obvious that she was just a second away from hexing Weasley."

"The main point is Ms. Granger that we, as in Albus and I think something is about to happen." It was Severus who spoke and his voice was cold. It served the purpose though. Granger stopped glaring at Weasley and focussed on the issue on hand.

"What do you mean, Severus?" Sirius asked and Severus avoided the man's eyes, looking at the ceiling, "We think that Harry is about to return but let me assure you all, he is not the old Harry Potter. Time and -" Severus cleared his throat before continuing " -circumstances have changed him drastically. My only advice is that you all must stay out of his way."

"But Severus, You have to tell us something at least. What should we expect from him? Why should we stay out of his way?" Lupin sounded worried and Draco had still not digested the part about having a five year old child with Potter. He stayed quiet, listening to everyone.

"We do not know what to expect. This time." Dumbledore stopped and breathed hard before continuing "This time, I am not going to involve myself in any war. This war is your doing and all of you are responsible for what will happen. Do not expect me to fight Harry. He has been a son for me and I am done hurting him."

Draco stared at the old man for a complete minute before uttering his first words "Why do you think that a war is approaching?"

"All I can say Draco is that Queensmary in Southern France is a very good muggle school." Draco stared and stared, trying to understand.

"Albus, you shouldn't-" Severus started and Dumbledore cut him off, looking at Draco "It's time, Draco."

A throat cleared and everyone looked around. Father was standing with mother, leaning against a wall, their hands crossed.

"Why have you called us over here?" Father asked and Draco looked at him "Since when had you known about the baby?"

Father simply raised his eyebrow and mother sighed, "Since yesterday Draco. Had we known earlier, we would have tried to search them and apologise on your behalf. We had never been against Mr. Potter or your relationship with him."

"As I was saying Draco." Dumbledore spoke out of the blue and Draco whirled to look at the man. His blue eyes were looking at him sadly "You must do what is required. After all, all this is your doing. You must choose. Everything depends on your choice. Remember my words Draco. You will need patience. Everything is in your hands. It will be your choice. Love demands endurance and understanding. Love demands sacrifice and you must do everything if you want him back, if you want your son to live with his parents, if you want your son to have a happy childhood, unlike Harry's and yours. I would suggest everyone else excluding Severus of course to stay out of Harry's way for the time being. I will repeat myself. He is not what you think he is. Do not interfere and you might live. Do not question him and he might not approach you. Do not judge and he might forgive. That will be all. Leave."

It was like a slap on everyone's face. Dumbledore's voice was stern and annoyed. The old man was never rude with anyone. His eyes held fury in them. He had outrightly refused to interfere.

"You are the most powerful wizard-" Granger started and Dumbledore replied "It is not my doing and not my fight. The wars that I assisted in were my fault. I had been careless but Gellert and self centred with Tom. This is your fault, more specifically Draco, yours. You did what even Tom couldn't. You turned into and animal, an insane madman-"

Severus cut him off and it was a good thing because Draco was trembling now. What did Dumbledore mean by animal. What did he know?

"Albus, you must shut up before you say something you can't take back."

Dumbledore blinked as if he was somewhere else and looked at him. . His eyes were not sad now. They were angry and Draco stared into them, trying to decipher what he had meant.

"What do you mean by animal and insane?" He asked and Dumbledore sighed "Everyone please leave."

"Headmaster Dumbledore, please try to understand-"

"Albus, Harry-"

"Albus, you have to tell me where he is-"

"Shut up everyone and leave before I have to call my elves to force you out. Like I said I am done with wars." Dumbledore boomed and everyone became quiet.

"But-" Draco started even when everyone started to leave. Everyone's eyes held remorse in them. Dumbledore simply sighed and stood up to leave the room, his eyes hard.

Draco turned towards Severus and tried to speak but Severus beat him to it, "Please leave. Draco. I do not wish to see you or talk to you anymore. You ceased to be my godson when you did the unforgivable. I might forgive you if you correct your mistakes and return my son Harry to me. But I do not think you are capable of that anymore. Please leave and do not approach me. Remember Albus's words. He was trying to help you."

With these words, Severus left as well, his robes billowing behind him and Draco stood up and walked out of the school to apparate, his heart heavy and his mind confused.

XXXX

Draco thought and thought over Dumbledore's words but could not understand the bit about Queensmary in Southern France. Sighing, he stood up and decided to visit the bloody school himself to figure it out.

He apparated and it took a couple of minutes to catch his breath. International apparition was extremely tiring. He sighed heavily and watched the main door from a bit of distance.

Children were exiting, their faces tired but excited. His eyes widened in shock and his hands covered his mouth when he saw a younger replica of himself exit the school with the only difference that his eyes were green and hair was black. Sub consciously, his feet started walking towards the five year old child but then he stopped himself. The child was talking to a couple of his friends excitedly. It won't abode well if he went in front of him right now. He did not know what Harry had told the child.

Sev was talking to a couple of his friends and then his eyes turned towards right and he grinned. Draco's heart thundered in his chest when he saw the smile because it belonged to Harry. His heart ached for Harry and he wanted to talk to his son and hold him in his arms. He wanted it so much but he knew that he shouldn't be hasty.

He watched until the child walked towards left with his friends and cast a disillusionment charm on himself before following them. He saw a small elf waiting for the children. He waited until Sev grabbed the elf's hands and children vanished.

He stood at the same place, watching the spot his son had been standing on a couple of seconds ago and then walked towards the trees where he had apparated before closing his eyes. He needed a moment to collect himself, to control himself from breaking down.

His son.

His five year old son.

Harry.

He had been alone for the past five years and could have been with his family during that time. From what Dumbledore said. it seemed that Harry would be uncontrollable now. How was he supposed to reason with the man he had destroyed so thoroughly five years ago.

"Sally." He called softly and the elf appeared and bowed in front of him, "Yes Master Draco."

"Please pack my bag for a few days and take it to the Malfoy cottage in Lemsbury. Please clean it and prepare lunch for me. The French manor is occupied by mum and dad and they are furious at me. I will be staying at the cottage for a few days. Please bring your belongings as well. I think it will take some time to approach Harry. I might need your help." He spoke softly and the elf looked at him for a few moments.

"Ok Master Draco. Sally will bring your belongings and will help you as well." The elf spoke and vanished. Draco closed his eyes tiredly and apparated to the cottage.

XXXX

You are not reviewing... Please leave your reviews. I am eagerly waiting for them. Thank You.


	6. Letter

_**A/N: Hello people, How are you all? Please read this note. it has some warnings and things that you should know.** _

_**I received a review today and the reviewer told me that he did not like the character of Harry in the this story. He said that he does not have any sympathy for Harry. I would like to tell all of you that you are not supposed to like Harry. You are not supposed to sympathise with him.** _

_**Let us talk about Draco now. He said that he is supposed to dislike Draco. Again I would say that you are not supposed to dislike Draco either. Draco is a human being and was just a teenager, a careless flirt. Harry was slightly matured as compared to Draco and what Draco did was wrong and he should have apologised but then what Harry is doing is equally wrong. Yes Draco committed a mistake and human beings do commit mistakes. Harry shouldn't have hidden Sev from Draco. Many of you might have your own point of views and I am not judging anyone.** _

_**Harry is not 'overdoing' it. He is not just dark. He is a crazy person. He is mad. He thinks that he loves no one except his son. I wanted to show him as a mad man, a man who would not stop at anything to extract his revenge unless his son is endangered.** _

_**If anyone is suffering, it is Sev. He is lost between parents who do not agree with each other. I am sure he wants to meet his other father as well. Who won't? Both Harry and Draco are at fault. Their is only one person who is suffering and it is Sev, a five year old boy who has not even met his other parent.** _

_**So sympathise with Sev, not Draco and Harry.** _

_**I wish the person who reviewed would read this reply, though I am not sure. I will NOT ABANDON this story. I did warn at the beginning that Harry is dark and I am saying again that he is mad, utterly, completely mad and it will be a long time before Draco can calm him down. Please read at your own risks. Now that I am thinking about it, it might trigger some memories. Please be warned.** _

_**I will not keep you any longer. Please read and do not forget to review, even if you want to just criticize the story and it's various characters.** _

_**Thank You** _

_**Drarry Lisa :):):):)** _

_**Chapter-6** _

_**Letter** _

"Cruciooooo." Harry shouted and the wizard screamed.

"You- you- just stop, you fucking rapist." The man moaned and Harry's eyes narrowed as he looked at him.

"You cheap fucking useless whore. You agreed, you bloody well know that you agreed when I told you that I am into BDSM. Dare not call me a rapist, you bastard, not when I have not even fucked you." Harry hissed and the man looked at him, his chest heaving and his eyes pained "Oh yeah. What will you do if I call you a rapist, eh? You are an insane, mad man. You beat me. You have bruised my whole body. You have done everything short of bloody fucking me. You are sick-"

"CRUCIOOOOOO." The spell was cast particularly angrily and the man screamed in pain before moaning "Let me go. Please let me go."

"I must kill you. You have the audacity to call me a rapist when you knew what I desired. Your mates told you everything about me. All you were after was money, you bastard and perhaps you wanted to fuck the boy who lived." Harry shouted angrily and slapped him hard.

The man was huddled against the wall of his house and muttered "Let me go. Please let me go." His chest heaved in pain and his hands were on his head. He was bleeding everywhere and Harry felt a thrill of satisfaction crawl throughout his body when he saw the man trembling.

"Get out. Get out before I change my mind and kill you." Harry snarled and the man got up and hurried out of his house.

"FUCK." Harry shouted and punched the wall, "I should kill all of them. Bloody worthless wizards. I hate them so much. FUCK."

He punched the wall again and heard a small and terrified voice "Daddy." With a jump, he realized that his hand was bleeding profusely and he saw that the man had also left a trail of blood on the wall and floor. He did not have time to clean anything before small feet ran towards him and he closed his eyes to control his breath.

"Daddy. You are hurt." Sev said and a hysterical laugh escaped his mouth. He was the one who had been hurting everyone. He was most certainly not hurt.

Nevertheless, he turned around and sighed before kneeling in front of Sev. The child had eyes for only him. Not even once did his gaze flicker over to where the blood of the man was spread.

Sev's eyes were pained and it seemed that he wanted to say something.

"Are you afraid of me now?" Harry blurted out because he did not want Sev to be terrified of him. Sev was the only one he loved.

Sev sighed and Harry stared when Sev took Harry's hands in his small ones. A second later Harry's hands were clean and the bruise was gone. A peak and Harry realized that the man's blood was also gone.

"I am not terrified of you. I am terrified for you, dad." These were the only words that the child uttered before he turned around with a mumbled "Good night." and walked away, his steps sad and his head bowed down. Harry saw his shoulders shake a bit.

Harry's heart ached and he wanted to call him back and reassure him. But their was nothing Harry had to say because Harry knew that nothing would change. Nothing could change. He was far gone away to come back now.

He only wished that Sev would stay safe.

XXXX

Sev had enjoyed his day with his friends and he had been in his room when dad had arrived home. As usual, he had someone with him and Sev's eyes welled with tears. He knew that daddy was hurting himself. He wanted to stop him but couldn't, not because he was afraid of dad, but because he knew that daddy won't listen to him. He wished he could talk to dad about his other father. He had seen a photograph that was hidden in daddy's wardrobe that he just knew was of his father and he wanted to meet him.

But he knew that daddy won't react well and so he stayed quiet.

He had not been able to sleep the entire night and when he had heard daddy casting a curse, he hurried towards the room. By the time, he reached, the man had already gone and his daddy was red with fury. He eyes were dark with anger and Sev felt a sob wrack his entire body.

He healed daddy's hands and walked away sadly, tears trickling down his cheeks. He had to save daddy somehow. He had to know who had had hurt daddy so much that he had turned into this person. He wondered if daddy had always been like this though the fact that he had defeated Voldemort told him otherwise.

He got ready by himself and asked Belly to take him school before daddy could talk to him. As he bathed and dressed up, he took a hard decision, a decision he was afraid of. He decided to contact his other father. Daddy had told him that owls could reach anywhere if the recipient was living and he decided to address a letter to his father.

Daddy would be angry but he would never hurt Sev. He would scold him a little perhaps but if father could save daddy then Sev was ready to be scolded for it. It was an easy plan.

Owl father and call him. Father would apologise for his mistake and daddy would forgive him and then they would live happily ever after.

He had not known that it would take a lot of time, pain, endurance and tears to achieve his 'happily ever after'.

XXXX

Draco wondered whether it was his good luck. He had slept after returning from the school and had woken up for a just five minutes to have dinner. International Apparition had tired him out. He decided to make a temporary potions lab tomorrow since he his head was pounding and his heart was heavy.

Morning dawned and he woke up, fresh but with a heavy and sad heart. He had decided to visit his son again today, even if it was from a distance. Perhaps he would get some clues as to where Harry lived today. He had had breakfast and was about to leave the cottage when he heard a pecking on the window.

Startled, he turned his head to check who it was. His eyebrows furrowed when he saw an owl bringing him letter because who would send him a letter. Their was not even a single person left who would write to him. Everybody was bloody furious with him. Startled, he received the letter and the owl flew away.

_Dear father,_

_I can not say that I love you because I do not even know you. I can say that I miss you, though. I saw your photo in daddy's wardrobe once and could not get it out of my head. I had wanted to ask daddy but I think that daddy hates you and I did not want to disturb him._

_He is already hurt. He is so hurt and I can not do anything to save him. I am so worried for him father. I wish that you would come and save him._

_My friends say that he saved the whole world by defeating Voldemort and I think that daddy needs to be saved now. There is no one he would listen to, not even me. There are some things I can not say in this letter. They are secret and I want to tell them to you in private. I know that daddy would be angry with me but I love him so much._

_I do not know whether you love me or not, whether you want me or not, whether you know about me or not. I don't think that you know because I think that daddy never told you about me._

_Please come and save daddy. I just want to live with my parents. Everyone has two parents and it is not really fair that I have one._

_Perhaps you can save daddy. He is dying, though no one except me can see it. Uncle Severus would have seen it as well but daddy never meets him. I don't want daddy to die. I love him._

_I just want my family to live happily together. You can just say sorry and daddy will forgive you and then we will live happily ever after. Please come soon._

_I wish you get this letter._

_With respect,_

_Severus Draconis Potter._

_P.S.: I hope the spellings are not wrong. I have already written it four times. :):)_

The letter ended after a couple of smileys. By the end, Draco realized that his face was wet. His son did not know that his mistake was not so small that a simple apology would make Harry forgive him. From what Dumbledore had told him and from the letter he ahd just read, he could guess now that he would need a lot of endurance and patience to bring Harry back. Otherwise Harry would be lost and he would burn along with the man. Sev will have to live without his parents. Severus would be a good parent yes but no one could substitute Harry and him in Sev's life. Sev deserved to have his happily ever after. He was just a five year old child for merlin's sake. He deserved a normal life, with two happy parents who doted upon him.

His heart burned with regret and fury. It was too bloody late. He screamed loudly to let everything out, his desperation, his fear, his anger because he wondered whether anything was left inside Harry to bring back or he was already dead like Sev had written.

He screamed again and threw the vase behind him on the mirror. The glass shattered into million pieces and spread all around him and Draco knew that he had shattered Harry's heart just like this. He had not known the consequences.

Oh no! He had bloody known the consequences and had chosen to ignore them, to ignore his own love for Harry. He had chosen to misinterpret that it was a silly crush which had vanished once he had shagged Harry and now that it was done, he could tell everyone about it. He had chosen to brag about the color of Harry's nipples when he was bloody drunk. 

He would like to think that he won't have said those things if he had not been drunk but there was no way to know that. The damage was done and it was just his wishful thinking that Harry would forgive him. 

"FOOLISH. I WAS SO BLOODY FOOLISH." Draco roared and clutched the letter in his had, throwing another vase on the floor to vent his fury out.

He had no time to waste now and so he wiped his sweaty and wet face before wrapping the letter and keeping it safe in his drawer.

He looked at the time and realized that it was time for children to go home now and apparated behind the trees near the school.

XXXX

Please review even if you don't like the characters. I would like to know about your thoughts on this.


	7. Reunion

**_Chapter-7_ **

**_Reunion_ **

He opened his eyes and looked around to ensure that no one had seen him apparating. Sighing in relief, he looked at the entrance to find his son.

His lips twitched when he saw Severus coming out, his lower lip jutting out as he looked around, a small bag on his shoulders. He was pouting just like he did in his own childhood. Draco's heart became heavy when the fact that the years that the time he had lost would never come back crawled into the forefront of his mind.

Deciding that it was the best moment to show himself, he walked out of the trees and towards his little son. As soon as his green eyes fell upon Draco, they widened and his mouth opened in shock. Draco stopped because the child ran towards him. He just knelt down and opened his arms to welcome the child.

"Father." Sev mumbled and buried his face in Draco's neck and Draco hugged his small body. Draco's heart clenched and his eyes watered. He had never felt this- whatever this was, for anyone at all. He had not really liked children too much and had dropped the idea of children all together when he had realized that he was gay and the only man he loved would never forgive him.

As he tightened his arms around Sev and stood up, picking the child in his arms, he murmured "Son." and realized that his voice was trembling.

"I am sorry." He mumbled and his body trembled "I am so sorry."

Sev was just hugging him tightly and that was the moment he realized what he had done years ago by deceiving Harry. He had lost five years of his son's childhood. He would never know when Sev had walked for the first time or what Harry had craved for the most during pregnancy or what had been his first word. He had lost all this and it was due to his own mistake. At the same time, a strange bitterness took birth inside his chest because Harry had no right to keep his son hidden.

"I am so so sorry son." He murmured and Sev finally pulled back. Draco was horrified to realized that his cheeks were wet as his eyes met his son's eyes.

"Father, don't cry." Sev mumbled and wiped his cheeks. That led to another bout of tears. He couldn't say anything. His five year old son with Harry's eyes and his nose and chin had rendered him silent. Sev was the evidence of Draco's and Harry's love and he had ruined it's importance by betraying Harry.

He blinked and tears streamed down his cheeks as he looked at Sev. His heart was pounding and his throat was clamped. Why had he been so foolish? He kissed Sev's cheeks and nose and forehead and stroked his son's hair.

"Father, don't cry. It will be okay." Sev murmured, his hands on Draco's cheeks and continued softly "Belly must be coming to pick me up. We have to leave now."

Draco nodded speechlessly and wiped his tears away. He was a strong man and won't cry. After all this was just the beginning. He was yet to see Harry. He did not have time to waste. He held Sev tightly and closed his eyes to apparate.

"Master Sev." He heard just before he disappeared.

"Belly saw us. Daddy will-" Sev muttered as soon as they appeared in his cottage and Draco continued for him "-be very angry. It's okay. You don't have to worry. He will be angry at me not you. You must be hungry. Let me make something for you."

Sev looked at him silently and Draco placed him down to go into the kitchen. He needed a moment to think and he needed to make most of this time because Potter would soon arrive and attempt to take Sev away from him.

Fury flared in his entire body and he trembled from the effect.

What right did Harry have to take Sev away from him?

He prepared hot chocolate and omelette for Sev and Bacon for himself. The thought that he was not even aware of his own son's likes and dislikes hit him like a bludger and he had to close his eyes to collect himself.

After taking a couple of deep breaths, he walked towards the dining room. Sev was sitting at the table, waiting for him, his bag on the chair beside him. He gave Draco a wide smile and Draco smiled back. It was all very surreal and it seemed that he was dreaming.

He placed the food on the table and looked at his son, trying to understand if the food was to his liking or not.

Sev licked his lips and picked up his hot chocolate and had a sip, making a face at the omelette.

"Do you want something else? I will have the omelette. You can have bacon." Draco whispered, seething inside. He had already fucked up. He should have known.

It was completely Harry's fault.

His face must have reflected his feelings because Sev looked at him carefully and replied "Ok. I do not like omelette but it's okay if you made it."

Draco replied "No you can have bacon. I like both so I do not have any problems." and averted his eyes from his son's intelligent ones to hide his anger and despair and settled down on his chair.

They had their breakfast in peace and Sev peaked at him occasionally. Draco found himself wondering how much time he had until Harry returned to snatch his son away from him.

The past five years had made him realize that he loved Harry but his feelings towards the man or his desire to live with him did not change the fact that Harry had hidden his son from him and it burned his heart.

Sev had his bacon and Draco stared at him, trying to store the memory of his son having breakfast with him in his mind so that he could atleast live peacefully if Harry took Sev away, though he would fight tooth and nail to prevent that.

He planned to bring Harry back at any cost but it seemed that it would take time and even a single day away from Sev seemed too painful to him now.

"Father, I am not going anywhere. I will come back if daddy-" Sev did not get to complete his sentence because sudden pounding of his wards interrupted the child. It seemed that someone wanted to destroy them and the house that they were protecting along with them.

"Go and stay in any room you like. Do not come out unless you are sure that Harry is calm." Draco murmured hurriedly and Sev nodded before walking towards him to kiss his cheeks softly.

Draco's heart thundered with anxiety and clenched with pain as he saw Sev run, his bag behind him.

It was not enough. He had just met his son.

"YOU HAVE NO BLOODY RIGHT HARRY POTTER." He shouted at the top of his voice and dropped the wards. Whatever he had imagined, it had not been this. He had imagined that their reunion will be a bit painful for him and Harry or perhaps Harry will be furious and he would have to apologise.

He had not imagined that he would be furious enough to duel with the man he had come to love over the past five years.

He had also not imagined that the said man would just be a shadow of himself, because the person who stood in front of him when he slammed open his front door as soon as the wards dropped and stared at him, his face red with fury, his eyes wide and dark green, his magic crackling all around him was not the person he had fallen in love with.

He couldn't bring himself to apologise for betraying Harry years ago because the pain he had felt on realizing that he had lost five precious years of his son's childhood was too fresh. He was too furious and he did not want Sev to leave him.

Dumbledore's words completely slipped his mind. Far from keeping patience, he wanted to scream and rant and duel with the man who had hidden his son's identity from him for five fucking years.

"HOW DARE YOU HARRY? YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO HIDE HIM FROM ME." He shouted at Harry and extended his hand to block any curse Harry would throw at him and perhaps throw a few curses of his own. The bastard surely deserved it for being so bloody selfish.

XXXX

Harry had returned home early today to spend time with Sev. He was into warding and was pretty good at his job, which was why despite his rude behaviour they hired him and paid him handsomely.

He found himself wondering whether Sev knew about his night activities.

Sev never asked him anything and Harry had always ensured that proper silencing charms were there in his room. His damn temper had gotten the best of him today and the charms had been deactivated.

"Sev" He called as soon as he reached home. Sev would have arrived a few minutes back and would be in his room.

"Sev." He called a bit loudly and still he did not get any answer.

Instead of Sev's voice, he heard a squeak of Belly and looked at her "Where is Sev?"

"Master Harry, Mr. Draco Malfoy took him."

Harry stared at the trembling elf, dumbstruck. He was completely speechless. On the first part, how did Malfoy even know about Sev and secondly, how had he found about Harry's whereabouts.

Surprise was replaced by fury in just a few moments. Slowly, his temper flared until it became unbearable for him to stay still for even a moment. Malfoy had no right to take Sev away from him. Harry had given birth to him and had raised him alone. Harry had been the one who had been pursuing the profession of warding beside raising a baby.

His heart was thundering and his mind was reeling. He would visit bloody Malfoy and bring his son back, no matter what.

"Take me to him." He growled, his voice sharp and furious and his magic crackling around his body. He wanted to blast Malfoy for what he had done today.

"Yes Master." Belly squeaked and a couple of seconds later, he found himself standing in front of Malfoy's heavily warded house.

Belly left with a scared squeak and Harry extended his hand to unravel the wards. The wards shuddered but did not fall and Harry growled angrily, about to cast again, both of his hands extended this time but the door opened very suddenly and a very angry Draco Malfoy came towards him, his hands extended as well, his silver eyes glaring at Harry venomously as if everything was Harry's fault.

"HOW DARE YOU HARRY? YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO HIDE HIM FROM ME." Malfoy shouted and he threw his first curse "SECTUMSEPRA."

XXXX

None of them noticed a small, trembling five year old child standing behind the door. Sev was peaked at his parents, tears running down his cheeks.

He had only wanted to live with both his parents. He had just wanted to heal his daddy.

He wiped his eyes, sobbing. He did not want them to fight. He did not want to lose any of them.

"PROTEGO." Father screamed and "SECTUMSEMPRA" daddy cast again.

"PROTEGO." "STUPEFY" Father cast.

"PROTEGO" "IMMOBULUS"

"PROTEGO" "STUPEFY"

He loved daddy and had only just found his father.

The curses were exchanged to and fro.

"CONFRINGO." Daddy cast and suddenly father's robes caught fire. Sev stared helplessly and started crying frantically.

"Please don't fight." He sobbed but they did not listen to him at all.

"AGUAMENTI."

"Please- do-" Sev sobbed "don't fi-fight." and cried harder.

He should never have owled father. Abruptly, he remembered something jumped up to search his bag. Once again, he would have to go against his daddy, he thought and ran, wiping his face.

Another sob escaped his mouth when he saw a curse slash his daddy's arms and another slash father's chest and he ran quickly, tears streaming down his terrified green eyes.

XXXX

 

Please review. Pretty please.


	8. Finally

_**chapter-8** _

_**Finally** _

His hand covered his and Severus's mind asked him to shove it off but his heart wanted the hand to remain there because it soothed Severus's headache and his head usually started pounding by the time his lectures were over.

"Why are you here Black?" He snapped at the man, though he made no attempt to remove his hand. Lucius and Narcissa were trying there best to ignore them and Severus appreciated it.

"You must be tired so I thought-" Black Started softly, his eyes boring into Severus's head. Severus kept his eyes on the assignments though.

"I have asked you to keep away from me." Severus said as a matter of fact. He did not want Black to leave but still he did want that because Black had been too prejudiced towards Draco to accept him years back and that prejudice was the reason Harry was away, doing, merlin knew what.

Despite all his efforts, he had not been able to find out about his house. Tom Riddle knew perhaps but he had chosen not to visit the bastard. Albus knew as well, perhaps but the man won't utter a word regarding it, claiming that Harry won't like it.

Black should have been sensible. He should have ensured that Harry had his support even if he had no one else's. All of this would have been avoided and Sev would have had relatives who loved him. Severus had been unconscious when all this had happened. By the time, he had gotten back, Harry had disappeared.

Two years later, he had received an owl from Harry stating that Severus was the only he trusted and that Sev, his son would be in touch with him because he did not trust himself to give good values to his own son but he did not want Severus to try to find him.

Nevertheless, Severus had tried to find Harry and had been disappointed every time he had. Sev had not told him anything claiming that he had promised daddy.

Severus had owled a mirror to him which would enable the child to communicate with him face to face if he required. That had not been the only reason though. He had thought that the mirror would enable Sev to reach him in dire circumstances.

Who knew what Harry was upto over there?

A month before, his doubts had been confirmed. Albus had finally dropped a hint regarding the city in which Harry was residing and the club that he frequented. He had spied a little and had found out that Harry had been taking prostitutes home. He asked them a few questions and realized that Harry hurt them. He had leglimised them and had been horrified by what he had seen because this was not the person he had practically adopted as his son.

"Severus." Black murmured and Severus finally shoved his hand off. Something clenched in his stomach and he ignored it. It was nothing new. He had been suppressing his desires for a lifetime now and could continue.

"Go away. I am not interested. Just-"

"Stop it, both of you. Look Severus, we have to do something." It was Narcissa who said the words. Lucius had arrived with her and was reading an ancient book on DADA on the couch while Narcissa was just staring at the ceiling. Her patience would have worn thin because her tone was impatient.

Lucius sighed for the thousandth time and looked at Severus "Severus, we can't just sit over here. Had we known that they had a son, we would have done anything to find him and would have apologised and then invited him into our family. As it is, we realized this just a few days back when Narcissa found the tapestry lying in an old trunk. It is quiet possible that they ruin there son's life in there madness."

Severus had wanted to snap at the man but he closed his mouth when his alarm started blaring loudly. He opened his drawer and took out the partner of the mirror he had given to Sev.

"Uncle Severus." The child was sobbing and Severus was truly alarmed now.

"Who is this?" Black asked, his eyes wide. Narcissa gasped and Lucius stood up, his face trying to conceal the shock he was undergoing.

"Uncle Severus, they are fighting and - and I wrote to father- I thought that he would heal daddy." Sev stopped, his face red and streaked with tears. "I just wanted daddy to heal and father to live with us. Uncle Severus please don't let them die. Please."

Severus's heart ached and he had to take a couple of long breaths to calm himself down.

"Will you tell me your floo address now and the place you live as well."

Sev nodded and murmured "We are at Father's cottage in France. I do not know the floo address.", his face looking sad and guilty.

"Oh Merlin, you are Harry's child?" Severus jumped in surprise when he suddenly found Black behind him.

"Oh, dear, he looks so much like Draco." Narcissa muttered, her voice full of wonder. Lucius did not say anything at all, looking at the child with shocked eyes.

"Bye Uncle Severus." Sev said, his eyes wide and frightened, and disappeared.

"Honestly, did you really have to appear suddenly in front of him. He does not even know all of you. You frightened him off." He snarled and Black glared at him defiantly "He is Harry's child-"

"And Draco's." Lucius finally spoke and Narcissa continued where her husband had left, "Yes, he is their child and we wanted to talk to our grandson."

"Well, now is not the time. I have to leave immediately." Severus snarled at him, his eyes alarmed and walked towards the floo.

"I am coming with you." Black whispered and the elder Malfoys spoke "So are we."

"Suit yourself." He muttered blankly and whispered "Malfoy-de-cot." before flooing over, his heart frightened and excited.

XXXX

"SECTUMSEMPRA." Harry shouted and this time, the curse slashed Malfoy's chest before he could effectively block it. He moaned and his shirt tore off, revealing slashes and blood.

Malfoy moaned and staggered and Harry was conflicted all of a sudden. Draco fell down on his knees, moaning and Harry stared. There was a weird ache inside his chest and he was having trouble breathing. Draco was moaning in pain and all Harry did was stare at the wounds.

Distantly, his son's hysterical sobs reached his ears and small footsteps ran towards Malfoy's moaning figure.

"Father. Fa-ther." Sev sobbed and looked at Harry. Harry backed off a bit when he saw his son's red and tear streaked face.

"Daddy, please don't let him die." Sev pleaded and hugged Malfoy, his blood on his son's clothes now. "Father."

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS ALL THIS?"

Harry heard Severus Snape's voice and he stared in shock as Severus was followed by Sirius and the elder Malfoys. His blue eyes were furious and frightened and Harry simply stared at the man who had always considered Harry his son. He was disappointed in him. Harry could see this but could do nothing about it. He had come too far to back off now. He needed revenge for how he had been insulted and scared off from the only place he had considered his home.

He returned his attention to Malfoy who was unconscious now. There was so much blood. He wondered if Malfoy would even survive and with a jerk he realized that he did not want Malfoy to die.

It had been five years and still he did not wish Malfoy to die and he was so shocked that he staggered. He wanted to run away. He couldn't stand there and face his godfather who was looking at him, his eyes full of love and remorse. He wanted to shout at him that there was no point of remorse because Harry was lost. He was dead. The man who was standing in front of them was a mere shell of his past self and that he was responsible for this. But he did not run, not because he did not have any opportunity. He stayed because Severus was chanting the anticurse to cure Malfoy and his son and the elder Malfoys were knelt beside Malfoy's body.

He wanted to make sure that Malfoy was not dead, that he would survive.

He was not done punishing him yet. Malfoy deserved a lot worse and he needed to be alive so that Harry could punish him.

Yes that was the reason. Harry wanted to hurt him, to punish him, to cause him unbearable pain. What else it could be? Harry had no capacity to love. He hated everyone except his son and Severus.

The moment Severus was done chanting and he saw Malfoy's chest rise and fall and his head rest in his mother's lap, he ran. He did not apparate. No, he ran as fast as he could into the forest, not knowing that Severus Snape was following him.

He wanted to run away from all of them. He would return of course, to punish everyone but he was just not ready yet. So he ran, his chest heaving and his face red towards the forest behind the cottage.

He would be back to take his son later. He was Sev's father, his only father and would never let Malfoy or anyone else take him away. He would return in the dead of the night when everyone would be asleep and take his son away from these hypocrites and self-centred people.

They will pay. He will make them pay for how they had abandoned him when he had needed them the most.

Little did he know that Severus had something else in his mind, that Severus Snape was the only wizard who could conquer him and the man would go to any extent to protect Harry. Lost in his murderous and conflicted thoughts, he ran blindly towards the middle of the forest. He had not known that Severus was as powerful as him, because Severus had chosen not to show his magical prowess to anyone except Lily. Black had just witnessed it accidently.

XXXX

Please review


End file.
